kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Twist
Dr. Drakken’s latest invention, and his second attempt at claiming the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, inadvertently causes him, Shego, Kim, Ron, and Rufus to be sucked into the world of cable TVDimension Twist. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim * Wade * Ron * Rufus * Scientists * Drakken * Shego Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: Stealing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer in an attempt to use it on Kim and Ron and have them sucked into oblivion. Personal Story-line Kim become concerned when Ron fails to meet her at Bueno Nacho for his usual Naco Night order. With Wade's assistance she infiltrates Ron's home in an attempt to find out what the situation is. Only to find that Ron is lost in the endless world of cable TV, newly installed at his home. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Scientist: "No! in the wrong hands, this device could open a black hole the size of Nevada!" Kim and Ron: "The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Scientist: "How did you know?" Kim: "Last year." Ron: "Professor Dementor." Kim: "Las Vegas." Ron: "Almost went black hole." Kim and Ron: "Saved the world!" Scientist: "Well, it's been stolen...again." Ron: "Aww, man! A rerun!" Kim: "Too much TV, Ron. Real life, here?" ---- Shego: Could this be any easier? Kim: Ughh, I don't think so... ---- Puppet Pals: (Singing) "Lalalalalalalalalalala..." Shego: (Embarrassed and mad) "This is sooo worse than moopy." Puppet Pal: (To Drakken and Shego) "Today's color is green. Do you see anything green?" Shego: "Yeah, I got your green, felt face." (Shego's hands glow) Drakken: (scared) "Shego, you're going to anger Mr. Sitdown!" (Shuts his eyes) Shego: (Shego's glowing hands stop and she looks up) "What? (Mr. Sitdown sits on them) Oh..." ---- Chef Lady: "We are going to cook a fantabulous meal today using our secret ingredient: (Takes off the pot lid to show Rufus as the secret ingredient) Naked Mole Rat." Rufus: (Screams) "AHHH!!!!" (Jumps up and out of the pot and Ron grabs him) Chef Lady: "So, is this a family recipe?" Drakken: (Happily) "Yes! Eh, back home we like to fry 'em up good!" ---- Drakken: (Annoyed) Ah, put a ham in it, you little (pops balloon) jabber mittens. Puppet Pal: (All puppet pals freeze with akward faces) (Puppet pal points at Drakken) You're a meanie. Drakken: Am I? (Angrily) Well get used to it! Puppet Pal: And you know who visits meanies. All Puppet Pals: Mr. Sitdown! Drakken: Mr. Who-down? (Mr. Sitdown about to sit on Drakken) Oh, snap! (Mr. Sitdown sits on him) (puppet pals laugh) (static channel change) ---- TV Announcer: “The Scamperthon continues after this!” Kim: Oh, Ron. The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey? Ron: Yeah. It’s a classic I never knew existed till now. ---- Ron: (picks the remote and about to press it) Cool! They’ve got cable! (Kim looks angry at Ron) Ron: On second thought, I think I’ll stick to video games from a while. ---- Kim: Nice wig, Miss Tries-Too-Hard. ---- Shego: Great. Dweeb to the rescue. Kim: And what makes you think you’re coming with? Shego: Because this is way too moopy for me. Kim: Moopy?! Oh, you were on Pals? I love that show! Shego: Figures. ---- Doctor: Nurse, the patient’s turn into a naked mole rat! I need a tox screen stat! Shego: Yeah, right(!) Like I’m gonna help. Doctor: You can’t walk away! This is medicine! Shego: Mm-hm. And this... is ouch. (Shego punched the doctor) ---- (Ron and Drakken falls down and land) Ron: Agh! My pancreas! Drakken: Watch where you’re... It’s you! That... That guy! Ron: Kim Possible’s sidekick. Drakken: Er... Nah... Still... Still not helping. Ron: Ron? Ron Stoppable? Drakken: Yes! That’s exactly who you are! I... (The Fearless Ferret theme music started) Drakken: What is that? Ron: The Fearless Ferret theme song. (The Ferret and Weasel ran towards the camera, words appeared as Ferret missed Ron,) “MISS” (then Weasel punch Drakken) “POW!” (Ferret punch Drakken) “ZOK” (both shake hands, then the logo appeared and the villains pushed Drakken off the screen. Ron popped out and walked away from giant Ferret towards Weasel as he grows big) Ron: Ooooh! (finally, the duo punched both Ron and Drakken.) ---- Cain: All hands, brace for impact! (explosion) (the ship shaking) (all yell) Kim: Uh, am I missing something here? Cain: We’re under attack by the Korpulons! ---- Wade: "Kim! That was Commander Cain! You're on an episode of Space Passage!" "Can you get me an autograph?" Kim: Scaring me! ---- Kim: I am so not into this sci-fi stuff. Wade: Kim, Don’t call it sci-fi! That denigrates the genre. And it sickens me. ---- Host: I’m sorry. You’re been voted out of the igloo. Hand in your fish. (Kim gives the fish to the host) Kim: Eeeeww! (she leaves the igloo) Kim: That... was gross. ---- Shego: Do you always got to be the hero? Kim: Always got to be the pain? ---- Advert Announcer: ‘Bueno Nacho, where every bite is a fiesta on your tongue! Cha-cha-cha’. ---- Ron: Thanks, KP. Kim: So not the drama. But that... is. (Kim points as she and Ron sees all the monkeys blocked the whole vortex) (all gibber) Ron: Eewww! Gross! Monkey plug! ---- Host: Ok, now, pick a triangle. Contestant: Can I pick Kim twice? Drakken: Why doesn’t anybody pick me? Contestant: ‘Cus you’re the creepy blue guy. Guy: Blue is so last season. Larson: This year it’s evil umber. Doctor: Blue skin? That means he’s not breathing! Somebody get the jaws of life! ---- Kim: OK – don’t know this show. Ron: Hey, forgot about the cable guide. (Ron opens the magazine) Ron: That 1670’s show. Peasant #1: My friends, I am in dire need of a courting match. Peasant #2: Thou art dreaming. No-one would ever court thee. Peasant #3: Why not ask that cow thou tipp’d a fortnight ago? (studio laughter) (applause) Peasant #4: Well, doest thou journey here with great frequency, young maid? Shego: Back off, barn boy! All peasants: A witch! Shego: A what? Peasant #4: Get her! (Shego gasps and run away) ---- Ron: Wait a minute. The shows are following the schedule! Ron: Wade, Can you change the channel? Make Ape Island next? Wade: “Yeah, but why?” Ron: It began with monkeys – it’s gonna end with monkeys. ---- Ron: (scream as he chased by monkeys) Eeeeaaaaarrrggh! MONKEEEEEEYS! ---- Announcer: “It’s Guy, Larson and Scorn, the treacherous trio, and you’re on... Evil Eye For The Bad Guy.” ---- Ron: So many channels... Kim: So little life. Voiceover: “Tonight on the Simian Channel, The Running Of The Monkeys.” Ron: Channel block! Channel block! ---- Ron: Put me in a piñata and call me candy. I’m in heaven. A Bueno Nacho commercial! TV Announcer: ‘New at Bueno Nacho, the Mucho Guacamaco!’ Girl Counter: Ola. May I help you? Ron: Yes. Si. Two orders of Noccos with extra cheese, pour favour! Rufus: (squeaks / smack lips) Kim: Ron,... so not the time! ---- Shego: Just not your day... or dimension. ---- Voiceover: ‘Welcome to Ape Island.’ Ron: It can’t be! (heard of monkeys approaching) No... Not the... Voiceover: ‘For the annual Running Of The Monkeys!’ Ron: (screams) Ultimate nightmare! I – (monkeys towards Ron) ---- Shego: Hey! what is going on? (applause) Woman: Oh, honey, are you ok? Shego: No, no why are you hugging me? Woman: Because you broke up with Billy. Shego: Who's Billy? Girl: That's the spirit! pretend you forgotten all about him. Oh, unless you really forgotten him already. That would be like a reason to see your doctor. (both chuckle) Shego: Ok that's gotta stop. (open door) (applause) Man: Could this day get any weirder? Shego: Finally someone else notices. Girl: Yeah, It is kinda moopy. (laughter) Woman: Moopy? Did you just make that up? Girl: No, I made it up when I was seven, seven was a moopy year. Shego: I've got to get out of this place. Man: Oh hey, now that Billy dumped you maybe we should give it a go again you know what they say? Seventh time’s a charm. Shego: Grrr! (throw him) Man: Let's call that a maybe. Shego: Cut that out! Gallery Outfits Kim dt blue.PNG|Turquoise shirt, maroon pants dt mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Ron Other Screenshots 020.jpg|Kim looking with disapproval at Ron's new time-consuming hobby Twistredsuit5xn.jpg|Kim finds herself on an episode of 'Space Passage' 260229.jpg|Kim conversing with Commander Cain 2924864475 6a99a84679.jpg|Kim and Shego find themselves together in a hospital series C48.jpg|Shego in medical scrubs Mqdefault.jpg|The team of 'Evil Eye for the Bad Guy' Snapshot 3 (9-9-2012 12-03 AM).png|Rufus finds himself trapped in 'Scamper and Bitey' Two girls with Sego.png|Shego being more than a little unimpressed with the cast and concept of being stuck in an episode of 'Pals' Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Allusions * Shego and Kim appear in a hospital-based comedy which may be an allusion to Scrubs. * 'Evil Eye for the Bad Guy'' is an allusion and parody of the Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, complete with the theme song.'' * Pals is an allusion to Friends. * The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey is an allusion to Tom and Jerry. * The Fearless Ferret opening title which Ron and Drakken find themselves stuck in is an allusion to the opening title sequence of the 1960s live-action Batman series. * Space Passage is an allusion to Star Trek. * The scene with Kim in space makes several allusions to Star Trek. ** She was wearing a red shirt, in which the red-shirted characters in both series would usually die in the episode ** The Space Commander calls Kim "ensign", in which most Star Trek red-shirts were ensigns. * Drakken was trapped on Puppet Pals, which may be an allusion to the BBC / PBS Kids show Teletubbies. * There was a game show allusion to Hollywood Squares, which is a tic-tac-toe question game show. * A host says: "You’ve been voted out of the igloo". This scene was an allusion to the hit reality program Survivor, in which people are voted out of the location they are at. * That 1670s Show is an allusion to That 70s Show. * Kim and Drakken appear in a fight scene which may be an allusion to Alias. * Kim and Shego appear in an allusion to Fear Factor. Trivia *The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer was stolen before, a year earlier in Kim and Ron's sophomore yearRon the Man. *The Fearless Ferret makes an appearance in this episode in the form of the old TV showThe Fearless Ferret. Errors *Drakken's hair falls out but then his hair grows back in 2 seconds. *Ron lost his pants before he entered the portal. But when he came out from the banana cabin, his pants are on. *Kim says the events of Ron the Man happened "last year", but that episode was in the first season. **The series begins with Kim and Ron in their sophomore year, thus one can conclude that both the first and second seasons occur in sophomore year. *In this episode, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is red and yellow, but in Ron the Man, it was grey. *In the Hospital scene, Kim's midriff goes from skin-colored, to the same color as her hospital scrubs, and back to skin colored. *The "Scamper & Bitey" words was where "Scamper" was blue and "Bitey" was orange when Ron was watching the show on his TV, but in the cable vortex "Scamper" was orange and "Bitey" was blue. *While Kim was wearing her red Space Passage Star Trek parody shirt, the stripes on her sleeves were yellow but when Kim briefly answers "Yes" in answer to Commander Caine's question of "Lost Ensign?" the stripes were black. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Producer ** Steve Loter * Story Editor ** Thomas Hart * Writers ** Tracy Berna * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above ** Christy Carlson Romano ** Will Friedle ** Nancy Cartwright ** Tahj Mowry ** Jeff Bennet ** Clancy Brown ** Danny Cooksey ** John DiMaggio ** Jennifer Hale ** Maurice Lamarche ** Rob Paulsen ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Nichole Sullivan ** Johnathan Silverman ** Kath Soucie ** James A. Taylor ** April Winchell * Dialogue Directors ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Todd Britton ** Lyndon Ruddy ** Robert Pratt ** Fred Gonzales ** Nick Filipi * Timing Directors ** Patrick Buchanan ** Robert Lyman ** Gordon Kent ** Andrea Klein ** Woody Yocum ** Soonjin Lee Mooney * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Scott Hill * Background Paint ** Nadia H. Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists ** Allyn Conley * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Supervising Technical Director ** Andrew Schoentag * Technical Director ** Robert E. King ** Alex Teslik III * Storyboard Revisions ** Luke Brookshier * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch ** Kitty Schoentag * Animation Production by ** Starburst Animation Co., Ltd * Film Editor ** Joe Molinari * Assistant Film Editor ** Reid Kramer * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Pieter Kaufman * Scanners ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** Skip Craig ** Denise Whitfield ** Christine Craig * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Foley Mixer ** Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * Dialogue Recording Engineer ** Chris Cirino * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Amir Hematyar * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Post Production Supervisor ** Ken Poteat * Post Production Coordinator ** Peiyu H. Foley * Production Supervisor ** Wade Wisinski * Production Coordinators ** Kevin Bernier * Production Secretary ** Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Talent Coordinators ** Aaron Drown ** Brian Mathias * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links # Alias (TV series) Wikipedia page # Fear Factor (TV series) Wikipedia page # Friends (TV series) Wikipedia page # Hollywood Squares IMDB page # Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (TV series) Wikipedia page # Star Trek IMDB page # Survivor IMDB page # Teletubbies Wikipedia page # That 70s Show IMDB page # Tom and Jerry Wikipedia page # BBC Wikipedia page * Disney Wiki: Dimension Twist Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Rough drafts